


Discovering The Pull-String

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Making Out, Pullstring Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz discovers Jessie's pull string.





	Discovering The Pull-String

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Shortly after Toy Story 3, Buzz and Jessie get more comfortable in their relationship. One day while they are having some alone time, Buzz accidentally discovers Jessie's weakness, her pullstring.
> 
> Bonus Points If:
> 
> -This happens while they are kissing.
> 
> -Buzz is a little surprised by Jessie's reaction to him touching her string.
> 
> -Jessie gets an orgasm.
> 
> -Buzz wants "more" of this."

Jessie sat sideways on Buzz’s left leg, her legs crossed like how she would sit sidesaddle on a horse. Her chest rubbing Buzz’s chest, as she held Buzz’s face in her hands and they kissed slowly: Lips puckering against each other for a few seconds at a time over and over. After a few minutes of this, Jessie cupped Buzz’s chin and stroked his chin, in particular, his chin spiral. Buzz produced a soft moan from Jessie’s actions. She pulled away for a moment and smiled at him (he smiled back, eyes half-lidded), before caressing his chest for a short time, before leaning forward quickly and kissing Buzz’s lips heavily. Her lips opened as she kissed him, occasionally sucking on his lips as she did so. She knew this took Buzz by surprise because she felt him tighten his grip on her waist, which she appreciated. Another indication was when they surfaced for air and Buzz murmured, “Whoa, cowgirl!”

She then kissed his lower lips and bit it vigorously. Buzz moaned and then said, “No biting,” once they pulled away.

“Sorry. Is that too quick to be doing that? Or too rough?” Jessie asked.

“Its okay, Jessie,” Buzz replied. And she felt one hand caress her lower back to be comforting.

“Is that too far too fast?” Jessie asked. 

“It’s okay, we’ll go at our own pace,” Buzz said softly. “I’d rather be gentle with you.”

Jessie nodded and then sighed, feeling comfortable from the back caress, before kissing him at his neck, which made him sigh from the attention. He felt her tongue trail his neck before kissing the side of Buzz’s jaw with an open mouth.

Buzz turned to her, and with one hand on her chin, he kissed her deeply and his hand on her lower back trailed upwards and he brushed his hand against the ring of her pull-string before taking his hand and holding on to it.

He had not expected anything to have come from this. He had no idea how she would react (or if at all) or what her pull-string was for her. She did not really talk about her pull-string. They occasionally talked about his wings, but not her pull-string.

He felt her tighten her grip on the front side of where his visor shut and she gave a moan mid-kiss and pressed herself a lot harder against him. He even felt a brush of her boot that said she now straddled his leg, instead of sitting on his leg “side-saddle.” And she kissed him so vigorously that clearly said she was so into what he was doing (he pulled the string a little in surprise), and she occasionally moaned into his mouth. He wasn’t sure why she was reacting like this though. 

As Jessie kissed him, the feel of her pull-string slowly coming out her back made her body tingle and warm considerably, and tremors occurred like little earthquakes and explosions throughout her body, but mostly in her voice-box, that made her want to ride Buzz’s plastic at the moment. But they hadn’t gotten to that point in their relationship— making love, just yet. She pulled away from kissing him and held onto him around his head, her head on his shoulder.

They both enjoyed the feel of her soft cloth body against his hard plastic body so close to him— and she felt him pull the string a little more and she gasped “Buzz!” and jerked against him. At this point, the hand that had touched her chin earlier was now at her waist. He stopped pulling her string, but held onto it.

“Are you okay?” Buzz whispered.

“Yes,” Jessie whispered.

He stammered for a moment, searching for something to say or ask, and Jessie whispered again, “Say what you want, Buzz.”

“Is your pull-string an erogenous zone?” Buzz asked. “That is, er, are you, sexually stimulated, er, right now?” 

Jessie kissed his shoulder with an open mouth and said, “Yes.”

“Can I keep pulling it? Is that okay with you?” Buzz asked. 

“It’s okay,” Jessie said. She kissed the side of his head and held onto him.

“Are you sure?” 

“Buzz, it feels good. Please,” Jessie murmured.

“Okay,” Buzz replied.

He let the pull-string retract completely back into her back before slowing pulling the string out to the length of his arm with slow and aching pleasurable care. He adjusted his hand holding the pull-string ring causing it to retract back in.

She gave a whimper moan, a small shudder, and her hand held onto his visor. 

“Is that nice? Am I doing it right?” Buzz asked.

He pulled out the string a little further and around so that his hand was within her field of vision, and she gasped and pressed herself closer to him.

“Y-yes,” Jessie said with a soft moan.

“I apologize in advance if my wings pop out. I am finding this _quite_ sexually stimulating,” Buzz said, as he let it retract completely back in, and gently rubbed her back still holding the ring.

Jessie held tight to buzz as her body shook a little as her voice box reacted to the stimulation, causing the same earthquake-like tremors in her body.

“That feels _so_ good, Buzz,” Jessie murmured, her head lolling against his neck.

“More?” he asked.

She answered by kissing him passionately, her body pressed close to him. 

“Mm-hmm,” Jessie muttered.

“Good, because I kinda want more of this,” Buzz said. He kissed her on her lower lip, holding her lip in between her lips, as he slowly pulled her string out again and let it retract back in.

“Ohh,” she murmured. Jessie nuzzled her head against the side of Buzz’s head during this, and as she moaned and kissed Buzz’s head, her lips and tongue lazily dragged around his ear. 

He pulled it out to arm’s length and then held onto the string and occasionally squeezed the string before tracing his fingers to the hole on her back and touching it. She gasped: her body stiffening up against Buzz before relaxing again with another gasp. Then with two fingers he pinched the string closest to the hole and then pulled more string out. He let some of the string retract, the string sliding through his fingers, and she moaned loudly, into his ear, before a small shudder overtook her and she held tighter on Buzz’s shoulder and visor, as she let it pass before holding on lighter again.

He pulled the string out again and then teased it by letting it go and pulling it back out in small, excruciatingly pleasurable slow increments. Jessie bit her lip for a moment before gasping again, as her forehead touched Buzz’s face— he actually made eye contact with her for a moment.

“I like these sounds,” he murmured.

He pulled a little more outwards, before letting some retract back in.

“Ah, I, er, almost!” Jessie gasped into his neck, holding tighter on him.

“Should I let it go?” Buzz asked.

Jessie’s next remarks were managed to be given even though she had very heavy breathing from his actions: “Almost. Hard pull.”

“You sure?” 

“Mmm.”

He gave the pull-string a hard jerk out, and she arched her back, her chest rubbing against him, and another moan escaped.

He stroked the string for a couple of moments before taking a firm hold on the ring and letting the string retract back into her body slowly, as he let this happen, she held onto him tight, her body shuddered against him and she produced numerous small gasps that sounded like a hyperventilation and then her body dropped against him as she produced a great moan and cried out, “Buzz!”

He let go of the pull-string and held onto lower back and waist as she continued to shudder as the tremors rocked her body, and the occasional gasp and moan escaped her as her orgasm made its way through her body. It was quite stimulating for him to hold her as she had this amazing reaction to his touch and held onto him as if she’d never let go of him. 

When her orgasm finally did subside, she pulled her body a little away from his (to his regret), but still on her lap and looked at him. He looked back at her with a smile, amazed at how her face, while not actual flesh still showed a semblance of a glow. 

“Did you have an orgasm?” Buzz asked. He was fairly certain he knew the answer, but he wanted the confirmation.

She nodded with a grin on her face. “Yes.”

He had never done that before: provided Jessie an orgasm— and he could love the opportunity to do that again. He was amazed that he had done that. And so, he found himself saying, “Wow.”

“That was my thought,” Jessie replied and patted Buzz’s face, and leaning forward to kiss his cheek softly.

“I really liked that,” Buzz said. “It was arousing.”

Holding onto him, she pushed him so that they both ended up lying next to each, holding each other, in nearly the same position as they were sitting up. He remarked, “Whoa!” when she did this. 

She smiled at him. 

“I have to admit, uh, I want more of this,” Buzz said.

Jessie chuckled. “You’re on.”


End file.
